Once upon a Marichat
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Marinette has her kitty, and loves him deeply. Lots of MariChat for the month of love! (MariChat)
1. Princess Part 1

Chat Noir was always enjoying his princess' company. He may have been a criminal, but he still cared about the princess of Paris. As of now, they had been dating for fifteen months, and as tomorrow was Valentines' day, he had trouble of getting her the perfect present. He had gotten a bouquet of pink and red roses. The present, on the other hand, was slightly trickier. He had no idea what to get her. She was so... Amazing herself, that it was difficult to pick out just one thing. So he decided to spoil her, with quite a few presents. The first was a teddy bear which held a heart. The second was a box of chocolate, in the shape of heart (it was white chocolate, of course, her favourite) and the the third was a heart shaped ring, that was made of gold and emerald.

Meanwhile, she had only gotten him a bracelet, with their shipping name, given to her by Alya. It was gold, with the name 'MariChat' written in charm. She was so nervous to give him it, in case he rejected it. Marinette smiled, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. What if he hated her for it? When he saw her, his eyes lit up, and he embraced her, his fingers on her chin so she faced him. He smiled, and couldn't think of anything else but how could it'd be to kiss her. She saw his eyes wonder to her lips; she blushed in anticipation. But she was always one step ahead of her silly little kitty, wasn't she? She reached on her tiptoes, and kissed him, her soft pink lips soft against his warm lips. He pulled her closer, and she giggled as he handed her a bunch of roses.

"Happy Valentines day, princess." Marinette blushed; as he was intruding in her palace yet again, she had every right to kick him out; but she only wanted him holding her tightly. He turned around, and she twirled around, only... She wasn't known as graceful, and slipped over the oiled surface. He caught her; she grabbed on to his hard muscles, relishing the feel of him, "You're falling for me, really badly, aren't you?" He teased, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"N-no." She blushed, and he pressed another kiss on her, this time her cheek. She coughed awkwardly, and knew somehow she had to press the issue of her marriage, that she'd have to marry Prince Adrien if he and her didn't, well- get engaged themselves.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He caressed her cheek, and she blushed.

"I- It doesn't matter." She lied, "It's just- there's a prince coming to the palace tomorrow, and I'll have to reject him, just like every other prince." He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied.

"Because my heart belongs to you." She grabbed him by the collar, forcefully kissing him. Her hands were soft, pretty much like the rest of her, as she held him close to her, "Soon we have to confess our love for each other in front of my parents."

"Soon, but not yet, hm?" He asked, nuzzling her throat. Marinette giggled, and held her hand out, pressing a bracelet in his hand. He looked touched, and Marinette blushed, crimson. "Why, thank you." He lowered his lashes, looking bashful. His ring made a bleeping sound, and she pulled away.

"What's that?" Her voice was soft.

"It means I have to go, my sweet love." He replied, and bowed to her.

The night after meeting Adrien, she knew she wouldn't mind to be betrothed to him. His soft caress as he moved hair from her face. Even though she didn't love him, it wouldn't have hurt her to marry someone like him, as elegant and graceful as her Chat was. She stared in the mirror, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I love... I love you Chat, but where are you?" She asked quietly.

Maybe he'd seen him nearly kiss her.

Marinette returned to the party, and Adrien was nowhere to be seen. Chat, however, was dancing with Princess Lila. She felt herself tremble, and they locked eyes. She was sure hers wet with many tears. She couldn't stop herself. The rumours had told that the princess wasn't even chaste- royals certainly weren't supposed to have, well, done it, and even normal town women frowned upon it. Marinette felt her shoulders sag, and her mother told her off. Chat turned, and his eyes were shining. Princess Lila stroked his cheek, and she lifted her hand, moving closer. She moved closer, and closer. Marinette hadn't noticed she was even moving, until she had a firm grip on Princess Lila's arm.

"A- Are you okay?" Princess Lila asked, "You're here, aren't you, Chat, as my date?" She asked, and smiled beautifully at him.

"No, I said that-" He started.

"You two look gorgeous together." Marinette answered cuttingly. Chat recoiled, gripping her arm.

"A dance, Princess Marinette?" He asked.

"Only because-" He had taken her away, twirled her around.

"I don't like her." He replied, "I love you,"

"Aw, if only I could trust you." She snarled. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and bent on one knee. His heart pounded, he knew she was going to say no and all because of the other stupid stuck up princess.

"Will you…?" He asked.

The anger ebbed away, it was obvious he was hers.

"Of course, My Prince." She leaned up and kissed him, gently.

She was his princess.

(Part One of two)


	2. Princess Part 2

She looped her arms around his neck, grinning.

"Oh Chaton, you're adorable." She cooed. She hadn't seen her parents walking towards her in awe, looking starstruck. By... a criminal?

"Marinette." Her mother told her, looking surprised, "I'm shocked, Marinette, I- I never knew you were in love!" She gasped.

"We know we gave you permission to marry anyone you wanted, but we never expected it to be..." Her father added, clearing his throat.

"Expected it to be a criminal, or a man?" She raised an eyebrow, "Is that why Lila is there?" She believed that Princess Lila wasn't chaste, and she disrespected her for it. She had already had intercourse before marriage, and even Chat hadn't pressed her for intercourse, knowing her views on marriage. Lila grabbed Chat's hand, looking at him with adoration. Chat shrugged her hand off, and Marinette smirked in triumph.

"Well, we expected you to never marry." Her mother answered.

"I gathered." She said curtly, then turned to Lila. "Get your filthy hands off of him, you dirty little-" Her sentence was cut off with a moan, due to Chat massaging her shoulders in order to stop her from swearing.

"Hush, Marinette." He whispered.

"How awful!" Lila shrieked, pushing at Marinette. She withdrew a knife from her purse, and pointed it at her throat. Now Chat felt awful for teaching her self defence, especially if she was going to hurt someone else. "At least I have had men in my life."

"A woman should remain chaste until her marriage." Marinette fired back.

"Oh for the Lord's sake!" She hissed.

"Enough!" Chat snapped, and Marinette slumped back in her throne, sighing. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears, "I love you, Princess Marinette, and I always have. I'm yours, and without you I'm nothing." She blushed, and he caught her hand, his lips making contact with her hand. The kiss made her shiver and gave her goosebumps.

"Chat-" He had looked at Lila, his eyes glinting.

"I want you gone, Princess Lila." He told her. Huffing, the princess turned and left. Marinette watched him close the door behind him. He unzipped his leather suit; the bluenette turned beetroot red, and lowered her eyes. His hands came to her face, where she had covered her eyes. He knelt to her height. "Are you scared to look at me?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"N-no." She lied. He gently took her hands from her face, and she sighed. His bright emerald cat eyes were staring in his. He wore a suit, with a black tie. He looked extremely like the prince she'd met earlier.

"Marinette, you're not marrying a criminal," He smiled slightly, "You're also marrying a prince."

"P-Prince Adrien!" She managed out. He looked at her and she blushed, he stood up. All this time, she'd been flirting with the Prince of Versailles?

Her blush deepened.

"It is me in the flesh, my princess." He bowed, "Can we have a moment alone?" He looked at her parents, who blushed and nodded, leaving gratefully. Marinette was crimson.

"I shouldn't be with you- you're too good for me."

"Well, I disagree. I'm glad to be marrying you, and even if you don't think so." He gave her a tender kiss and smiled.

The next day, they were married.


	3. Chat's lil kitty

Summary: Marinette has had enough of being Mom's good girl, and decides to change her look so her Mom knows she's not taking how she's being treated anymore. Adrien suggests a shopping trip, but he doesn't expect her to be so attractive when he visits her as Chat Noir later that night.

Warning: Language and Mild sexual content.

Marinette was fuming as she threw her phone across the table. She had her credit card ready, and looked at Alya, Nino and Adrien.

"I'm done, I can't actually take it anymore." She huffed, staring at her best friend with hostile eyes. "I'm going AWOL."

"Why?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Because her mom's a jerk when it comes to loosening up. She's like Queen of Boredom." Alya answered. Marinette scowled.

"I need rebellious." She decided. Alya grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you have rebellious. You need reckless." Adrien had no idea where Marinette had gotten her spur of rebellious behaviour from, but he felt nervous for anyone near her right now. Including himself.

"You need shopping." Adrien lifted his head, and he knew from previous experience that changing his look pissed his control freak father beyond anything else, "A new look'll probably bust your mom's fuse." He gave his input with a small smile and Marinette gave him her flustered smile.

"He is so right." Alya grinned, and Adrien sighed, about to leave.

"I'm going to go to class. You guys going or are you bunking?" He asked, the suggestion making Marinette's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She replied. Apparently she didn't know the school's protocol on cutting class.

"Uh, ri- sure." He started. He'd see her a lot sooner than tomorrow.

Marinette was grinning as Alya dragged her to the shopping mall.

"Right, I'm going to make you look really different!" Alya took her to the clothes shop."First we're going to get you some clothes- really rebellious, like shorts and a cropped T-shirt, that's going to capture your mom's attention. Nino knew, at some point, Marinette would cower out of it, and- not wanting to be there when she did- made a weak excuse to leave.

"Adrien's old man is going to flip if he's left completely alone the whole day." Nino left, running out of the mall. Marinette was dragged around to completely different shops, and by the time she was finished, she had dark black hair with purple streaks, and purple contact lenses. She wore a pair of black denim shorts that were really too short and way too revealing, showing too much skin in Chat's eyes. Her T-shirt was black with silver writing that said "Kitty's little bitch" in cursive. Not to mention her pierced lip, which attracted men's attention, too. Marinette looked at the wall, awaiting her parents' return. The window was tapped at twice, and she opened the window. Chat walked in, then stumbled headfirst into her. His breath hitched at the same time his mouth dried. He tried not to lick his lips.

Holy shit, she was gorgeous.

"Hey, Chat." She sat down, her legs crossed. His eyes roamed her legs, and he found himself staring at her. "Chat?"

"H-hey, Marinette." He really hadn't expected for her to be so... different. Good different, he knew, and she blushed under his gaze. "What happened to you?"

"Ouch." She responded.

"No I didn't mean it like that!" He blurted out, "You look hot, Mari, really." She took his hand, pulled him in, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, grinning.

"What?" She asked, innocent as ever.

"Oh, I don't know. You look really adorable." He smiled, "rebellious."

"You're my inspiration, Kitty." He leaned back, reading her T-shirt.

"I thought we were supposed to be a secret." He whispered.

"We were, but I'm sick of hiding our relationship." She gripped his suit, "I want more from you, and you want more of me, right?" He nodded.

"Y-Yeah." Damn, he wished his voice was more steady.

"Then why should we hide away from everyone? I want everyone to know exactly who you belong to." He trembled under her teasing touch.

"And who do I belong to?" He asked, shakily.

"Me." She whispered, "You know who I am, Chaton?" She traced his jawline with her finger.

"Marinette."

"Not just Marinette." She whispered, pulling part of his suit off, revealing his throat. She peppered his throat with kisses, and he shivered. "I'm also a certain little bug." Maybe she was being reckless. Maybe she shouldn't have confessed her biggest secret to him, maybe not yet.

"Ladybug?" He gasped out, before releasing a moan. "Oh God, that's good."

Her mother unlocked the door, and Marinette drew back.

"Hide, Chaton!" She hissed.

"I'll just go." He replied, knowing she was in deep trouble.

"Oh, right..." She kissed his cheek.

"Don't let the kitty cat's scratch." He flirted, pecking her cheek.

"But I like you scratching." She smirked. He blushed, crimson, and looked at her in a new light, with no other option but to silently slip into the shadows. She couldn't see anything but his emerald, shining eyes. Her stomach tightened, and she felt flustered. Her mother opened the door.

"Francis, I will be at the meeting-" Her jaw dropped when she caught sight of Marinette, "By nine, yes. Give me a minute with my daughter." The brief time she'd dropped her mask had gone, she crossed her leg, showing her skin.

"Hey Mom." She said carelessly.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, "You'll be throwing your career away early! I got us a dinner with the Agreste family tomorrow, and look at you!"

"Well Adrien won't care," Marinette shrugged, "His dad's not gonna be in charge of the company for long, and guess who's heir to the business? Adrien. And since it was Adrien who suggested I change my look, I'm pretty sure I can get a job there." She smirked, shrugging. She threw her hair behind her shoulders, smug.

"Not my point. Wash that awful colour out! Get that stupid piercing out, and wear something presentable for tomorrow. If you don't, then I'll tell Adrien's father to not let Adrien anywhere near you." Chat grinned, and slipped his ring into his pocket, walking out and wrapping his arms around Marinette's waist.

"Yeah, but I can't resist your daughter, Mrs Cheng." Her mother spluttered, coughed, and even Marinette felt shock. She hadn't let Adrien in, had she?

Oh fuck, she'd let Chat in. And Chat was Adrien.

Oh fuck, she was screwed.

So was he, at that point.

"I- I- How long have you two been dating? Are you- Have you both-" Adrien smoothed his hair down, looking slightly nervous.

"No, Ma'am, we haven't done it. I was helping Marinette with homework, and she was nervous about you finding out our little secret- we didn't want the paparazzi all over us, like they are." Adrien kissed her cheek and she turned her head, so their lips met.

"I- I can't believe this. I'm phoning your father."

"That'd be great, if you had his personal number. I've got to go, but I'll see you in school tomorrow, Marinette." He rubbed her shoulder. When he was behind her mother, he mouthed the words: "I'll be back, Bugaboo."

She blushed, crimson.

Adrien smirked, and knew he had her mother stumped. She stuttered, and left for her meeting. Her daughter was crazy, and she needed help. Adrien crept through the window, his eyes showing defeat.

"Adrien?" She squeaked.

"You know, it's harder than you think to climb a two-storey house when you're not a superhero." She rolled her eyes, pulling him closer.

"Yeah, I gathered, kitty." She smiled, circling him.

"I heard you like it when I scratch. Maybe we can figure something out." He pushed her on the bed, his breath hot against her bare skin.

When she went to dinner the next night, she wore long sleeves, and covered her neck with a shawl. She looked elegant, but when she met Adrien's gaze, she blushed.

He grinned, eating his dinner, whilst she struggled to manage to sit completely still for the dinner.

Well, she wanted reckless or rebellious.

She got both.


	4. Oppostion

Summary: Marinette's dating Chat Noir, a secretive man who seems to meet her in the darkest alleyways away from the public eyes. That might have something to do with the French police after him, since he works with the Opposition. But there are reasons for the police not warning the public, surely. When Marinette's captured by the police, Chat Noir realises that the girl needs to know he trusts her- but will she join the Mafia with him or turn him in?

Warning: Language and violence

Might turn into a multi-chap story- Write your opinion in the reviews.

Marinette brushed her hair, pulling it back into a simple ponytail. No, too simple to meet her secretive boyfriend in the alleyway with. She had spent an entire two hours just choosing clothes- she decided on a pair of black jeans, a red sheer blouse and a pair of heeled knee height boots. She redone her hair, with bunches instead. Great. She put lip gloss on her lips, smiling slightly. Well, she looked natural, makeup wise, and left the house. She was nineteen, and had decided that it was time she didn't rely on her parent's having to check on her every two days, and locked the door behind her. A hand grabbed hers, and pulled her into the side of her house.

"Hello." Breath tickled her ear.

"Oh- Chat Noir." She sighed in relief.

"Actually, no, it's not." She pulled away, and she realised her mistake, it was a police officer. "But you know him, so we're taking you downtown, to answer some questions." She yanked at his grip.

"Stop! Get off!" She screamed, and placed a pair of cuffs on her. She shrieked, and struggled against him.

"You're under interrogation." He pushed her in the car. She felt awful; what did she do now? And why did they seem so pressed to know what she knew about him, anyway? It wasn't like he was a bad guy. When they first met, it was because he was saving her from a gang of criminals; elite, upperclass, men who'd decided they wanted a nice young girl for dessert.

He had nearly killed them bare handed.

She was nervous though.

Maybe that was why they wanted her to be questioned. She made a silent vow to not mention that; only that he protected her. That was the truth.

She was dragged out the car, taken to a small, rectangular room, with glass that she knew they saw her through but she couldn't see them through. She somehow maintained an air of calm.

"So, Miss Doupen-Cheng, you know Chat Noir?"

"Yeah." She replied coolly, "Didn't know that was a crime."

"Do you know he's a member of the Mafia- Son of the leader of the Opposition?" She must've looked shocked.

"He'd have told me- he trusts me!" She covered her mouth.

"What is your status with Chat?" He asked. She couldn't lie, not outright to him. She couldn't lie.

"I'm his girlfriend." She murmured, her eyes on the floor. "So yeah, don't mind my reaction, because I had no idea." She snapped.

"Next question." He shuffled papers.

Chat Noir had planned on stopping the car. But it didn't matter, because all they'd do was tell her. She'd never want to speak to him again now. He opened the door, and stormed through the building. He had a group of men wearing black behind him, holding guns. Never had he expected storming a government building like a police station to be so easy.

"Where's a girl?" He demanded, holding his gun, clicking it in place.

"There are many girls here." An officer replied, "You're going to need to be more specific, Kitten." He pressed the gun to his head.

"Don't mock me." He hissed, "A bluenette, with blue eyes. Pale skin, and... The hottest body going." He grinned.

"She's with Captain Roger." He answered, and Marinette walked out, with a cop. Of course, his old friend Roger.

She met his eyes, and averted her gaze.

Hurt filled him, but he knew why she was upset. She knew his dirty little secret.

"Marinette, don't even think about it." The officer held her arm, tightly.

"Chat..." She whispered, her eyes wide. He held the gun to his head, cocking it in position. "I love him." She yanked her arm free, and Chat watched her. She closed her eyes, painfully remembering his gentle touch.

"Mari... I'm sorry, I know I've hurt you." He whispered. She shook her head; she wasn't stupid, she'd always known something was up with him. He was always secretive, and she'd known he must have had a background. What hurt was that she wasn't trustworthy enough to know what's going on. "I'll explain everything when we're out of here and into HQ, okay?" He whispered in her ear, and she nodded, holding her hand out. He looked at the gun in his belt, and then back at her hand. With his free hand not holding the gun to the officer's head, he handed her it. She raised it, looking at Roger with firm eyes and an almost steady hand.

"We're going, right now, and if you try stopping us, then he dies." She announced, calm. "I'm not bluffing, or anything." She was throwing her career away. Chat, looking at her, closed his eyes in pain.

"You should collapse. When you 'come round' say you were under the illusion that I love you." His hand brushed her cheek, "I do love you, okay? I just want you to not throw your life away for me." She looked back at him, and squeezed his hand, sighing.

"When you're in love, you do stupid things. And I'm madly in love with you, so I'm probably doing the most stupid thing I'll ever do." She smiled slightly, her pulse racing where their hands met. "But life's too short to pretend that we're not in love with each other." She sighed, when they heard a gunshot. Chat pushed her behind him, possessively growling.

"Don't kill any of them!" Roger yelled. The next minute was a blur; she let out a shriek as the gun was fired- it burned her shoulder. Her hand flew to her shoulder, her hand was covered in blood.

Her own blood.

She felt faint, and Chat swore loudly, lifting her in his arms. She was breathing shallowly, and he shouted out orders for everyone to follow. Marinette was too hysterical to notice anything else happening around her, just that she had been shot. Cold air hit her as he climbed out the window, and she swayed as Chat carried her to safety.

The Headquarters was large, and Marinette woke up in a room with rows of beds. She woke up, screaming for Chat. A young man with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, watched her. He held her hand, using his thumb to rub her hand in circles.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're awake!" He embraced her, "I thought you were dead." He had red, puffy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She replied, "Are you okay?" He dusted his shirt off. An older man sat next to him, his eyes scanning her.

"No, I'm sorry." He murmured, "I didn't confide in you my secret, then none of this would have happened." He stroked her cheek, and kissed her hand.

"Chat?" She shrieked. He nodded, slipping his gloves on. His eyes weren't on hrs, and he looked bashful.

"Marinette, this is my father. Father, this is Marinette." She peered at her shoulder, and sighed. She offered her hand, before blushing crimson, suddenly. "What?"

"I'm- I'm not-" She blushed, realising she was completely naked.

"You're?" He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I'm not wearing anything." She blurted out. Adrien chuckled, and rolled his eyes, peeling his shirt off. Her eyes widened, and if possible, she turned more red.

"Put this on, then." He chucked it at her, "We'll turn around if you want, Marinette." She nodded, and Adrien bit his lip, trying not to laugh at her innocence. She squeaked in pain whilst trying to put the shirt on.

"Fuck." She swore.

"Need a hand?" He asked, "I promise I'm not going to look, I'll just help you." She started smiling slightly, and he helped her into the shirt, whilst keeping his eyes on the wall.

"Thank you, Chat." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him. He stroked her cheek, whilst watching her.

"It's Adrien."

"Huh?" She asked him, drawing back. The man turned around, and looked at her, his eyes skeptical.

"My name is Adrien Agreste. Like old rouge probably told you, I'm the son of Gabriel Agreste, head of the Opposition." He answered, "But that doesn't change the fact I love you." Her fingers moved through his hair, and she shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't matter whether you love me or not," She replied, pressing her lips to his, grinning, "Because you're stuck with me."

"Well, well, well." The teenager's mouth was curved in a small smile, "I guess that makes you a mafia girl."

"I guess it does." She winked, "Or maybe it'll make me a member."


	5. Changed

(Adrienette, despite the whole story being Marichat. What can I say? Oh, yeah, listen to I don't want to live forever by ZAYN and Taylor Swift whilst reading this. The feels.)

Summary: Marinette heard Adrien had been rejected by Nino. She hadn't known the boy was bisexual, but when she tells him he could do so much better, he ends up falling in love with someone completely different.

Warning: Language. Hey, it's me.

Adrien looked at Nino, smiling slightly, and he turned red.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a while?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure, but make it quick, I have an appointment." The blonde nodded.

"Look, I think, I'm not sure, but-" Nino checked his watch, not meaning to look ignorant, but he really was going to be late. Adrien's confidence wavered, and he still continued, beetroot red. "I think I like you."

"We're friends, dude, of course you like me." Nino smiled. Adrien smiled back, awkwardly.

"No, I mean, as in like like you." He returned. He watched Nino's brown eyes widen in confusion, and he shook his head.

"No, no, no. Adrien, we can't- I don't like you in that way. I like Alya." He had the decency to look ashamed, "Actually, I was going on a date with her right now."

"O-Oh, right." He turned red. Nino went to pat his back, but then stopped.

"See you around, dude."

Adrien curled in a ball, his hands in a fist. He howled, pulling his hair out. Why couldn't he just be normal? Why did Nino like Alya? What was so good about the stupid, selfish whore? He shouted a long string of curses, and a meek Marinette, who had been searching through her bag, lifted her head up. Adrien sat up, mortified. Surely she'd tell Alya about what he'd said about her.

"Leave me alone, I know you're gonna tell Alya." He snapped, and she looked affronted. "Just fuck off, okay? I don't care what the bitch thinks." She shivered, heaving her bag over her shoulder.

"Call me when you're ready to talk." She said softly, considering how he felt.

Rejected, hurt, upset. "And I won't tell Alya, don't worry." She smiled shakily, and closed the door behind her. Adrien called after her, feeling guilty, but she'd already ran off, her eyes watering. She, too, had been rejected by Adrien. She thought, since he'd dated countless girls, that he was straight, but now finding out he wasn't into any of the girls, well, it made her heart break. She wiped her eyes, and refused to talk to Tikki, her parents or Alya. Maybe it was wrong, but she hated Nino for unearthing a secret about Adrien she had no idea about, maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"Marinette, you can't let it hurt you. An akuma could use that to their advantage. We don't need that. Adrien will see what an incredible heroine you are."

"I- I hope you're right." She nodded, wiping her eyes, smiling at her kwami and placing a kiss on Tikki's head.

Adrien had only come to the club to see if Nino was DJing. He had been there, and he'd said sorry, pretending it was a joke to see how he'd react. As if his dad would agree with him being anything but perfect. The friends laughed, and it hit Adrien when he left, leaving him alone. A boy slid in the seat next to him, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Diablo." He smirked, "He your boy?"

"No." Adrien replied, "He doesn't like me."

"Why not, huh? You're hot and everything, so I'd screw you at first chance I got." He felt uncomfortable with Diablo's attitude. Forward, and if he was right... Interested in him. What did it matter if he screwed around with Diablo? Nino wasn't going to be his any time soon- ever, for that fact. Diablo leaned in.

"No, please." He responded before he realised. Why couldn't he flirt with Diablo? Because he wasn't interested in him, he was a stranger to Adrien. His cheeks flushed red.

"I'll take care of you, because he obviously doesn't know how to. Who'd reject you, like you're a plaything?" He asked him, soothing. He pressed his lips to Adrien's. Adrien squirmed, bile raising in his throat at the boy's insistent tongue forcing it's way through his slightly parted mouth. He tried to move away, but Diablo's hands were holding his head close. "I'll take you on a date later, okay?" He asked, and left. Adrien wiped his mouth clean. Shaking, he entered the bluenette's number in his phone.

"Mari?" His voice cracked.

"Huh, Adrien? You okay, you sound really hurt." She replied.

"Would you get in trouble for coming out right now?" He asked. He knew he would be when he got back, but he needed her. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious."

"Okay, I'll be there ASAP." She smiled, and looked at her kwami, hanging up.

Marinette was there, frozen to the bone. Literally. Adrien sat, shaking. He was shaken up after Diablo's kiss.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling by him, but he shivered.

"Thanks." He whispered, ignoring the question.

"Hey, isn't Nino in there? Did he hurt you?" She asked coolly.

"No!" He blurted out. "It's another guy. Diablo."

"Devil?" She murmured, "go on, Adrien."

"He- it doesn't matter, okay?" He asked, but she took his hands, sighing.

"I get you hate Alya, but I'm here for you." She said, "Like, really here for you." Her bluebell eyes watched him.

"He kissed me, alright?" He demanded, and he flushed red with colour. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you like it?" She asked. She realised it may have come out jealous, and she didn't care. She liked him, and if he rejected her, so be it. She wanted him to know how much she cared. Unlike Nino, he ignored his feelings, or Diablo, who forced himself on Adrien.

"No, I hated it." He felt his eyes dampen. "I really hated it."

"I would, too, if it was anyone but you." She replied. Her hands were cold as she dragged him up, and walked with him.

"You like me?" He choked out.

"Yep." She grinned, "I wouldn't go out in the middle of the night for just anyone." She giggled, and he cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay?" She shrugged, "you were hurt."

"No, you didn't deserve me telling you to fuck off." He shrugged, "it's a public classroom." The pair laughed, and he took in her face. Bluebell eyes that shone, pale white skin and pink lips that he wanted to kiss.

"Besides, I never knew you were gay."

"Bisexual." He retorted, "there's a difference. I like boys and girls." She blushed, and wondered whether he found her attractive.

"Oh." She smiled, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Would he ever stop be indebted to this girl?

"Right, Adrien. You know you're a little confusing to understand, right?" She asked.

"Maybe, but I think one thing's clear." He answered.

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning in.

"I think you're better than Nino." He whispered breathlessly.

"I think you're better than anyone." She murmured, and ran her hands up his chest. He held her close to him in the bitter cold.

"Adrien, what are you-" Diablo stopped, "Who's she?"

"His girlfriend." She replied, "I heard you kissed him." She clicked her fingers, and cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, and?" He challenged.

"My dad taught me twenty-nine ways to injure someone so they can't ever feel their private parts ever again. Twenty ways how to break someone's bones, so that's what." She grinned, stepping forward.

"Shit, fine. I didn't know he was taken." Dibalo moved away, and Marinette turned around, her arms looped around his neck.

"Where were we?" She asked quietly.

"I think about to kiss-" Alya and Nino came out back, and Adrien sprung away from Marinette, hurt. Marinette took his hand. He didn't send Nino a glance.

"Adrien?" She whispered.

"Let's go." He replied, and she smiled, taking his hand and leading them to the doorstep outside her house.

"See you tomorrow." He told her. She kissed his cheek, and he blushed.

"Yeah." He didn't warn her, he simply kissed her. His lips were soft and warm compared to the rest of him. Her hands held his, lingering longer than their lips. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"See you tomorrow." He repeated.

"Bye." She grinned, leaving him to wonder why he ever liked Nino.

Marinette was much better.


End file.
